Jenna Ushkowitz
Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz was born on April 28, 1986 in Seoul, South Korea. She is an American stage and television actress and singer, who is known for her roles in Broadway musicals and the 2009 hit TV series Glee. Early life Jenna was born in Seoul, South Korea. Three months later she was adopted and raised in East Meadow, New York. Jenna was raised Catholic and attended Holy Trinity Diocesan High School, a Catholic school. She graduated in 2004. Career Before joining the cast of Glee, she was an understudy for the roles of Anna, Martha, Thea and Ilse in the Broadway musical Spring Awakening. She has appeared in the films "Educated" and "Babyface". She also appeared on The Tyra Banks Show, The 7PM Project, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, The 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards, and Entertainment Tonight. She supports the No H8 campaign and shot a photoshoot for the campaign along with Kevin McHale. She first auditioned for Glee in New York, and won the role of Tina Cohen-Chang. Trivia *Her audition song for Glee was Waiting For Life To Begin ''by Once On This Island *She is five feet, four inches tall *She likes to make bubblegum pop *She has known her co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) since she was 8 years old. *She thinks she was a dolphin in a past life *Drinks a lot of coffee *She is scared of spiders *She wanted to be a Dolphin trainer in her childhood *She loves the Vampire Diaries (TV Show), and she's also dating Michael Trevino (Tyler) from that same show. *She loves to eat sushi, and says she'll be a happy, happy woman if she could eat it every day *Her favorite color is green *All her Glee-co-stars call her panda *She hates feet *If she needs to write with a pen that has a cap, she needs to put the cap on the back or else she can't write *She can imitate a crying baby *She organizes her clothes on colour *She is a pet lover and has a puggled named Riley *Shares the same birthday with Glee co-star and on-screen boyfriend Harry Shum Jr. *When she was in London, she was in an Apple store and a girl working there for her first day bent down on her knees and bowed down to Kevin and Jenna. Kevin McHale thought the girl would have got fired for that. *Her Twitter username is JennaUshkowitz. *Was on Broadway with Lea Michele, as a understudy. *Is Korean. *Was adopted. *Has appeared on Pizza Hut advertisements *Has sang the American national anthem. *Likes Zebra snuggies *Began her professional career at age 3 when she started modeling for print ads. *Made her Broadway debut as the Royal Child in ''The King and I on Broadway at the age of 9 in 1996. *Her dream broadway role is Kim in Miss Saigon. *Has mixed feelings about Tike. In one interview she claimed Tina just liked Mike's abs, in another she said they were "cute". *Graduated from Marymount Manhattan College in 2007 with a BA in Acting and a minor in Musical Theatre *Is the only cast member to actually be in a glee club during high school *Is good friends with Kevin Mchale (Artie). *Is good friends with Harry Shum Jr (Mike) *When she was in high school, she compares herself to Rachel Berry. *Ships Brittana, Finchel, and Klaine. *She's the only glee member who has stated she still ships Tartie after "Audition" *She also prefers Tartie over Tike. *She's adopted and has stated her parents have Polish heritage hence her last name 'Ushkowitz'. *Is a Catholic Christian. *Was the guest mentor on The Glee Project, Episode 8 'Belivability' *Is roommates with Kevin McHale *Has been romantically linked to Kevin McHale after the two were seen on a beach vacation together with Kevin lifting her up in the waves, but the two have denied it and declared that they are just friends. Gallery ju1.png ju2.jpg ju3.jpg ju4.jpg ju5.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz-glee-season-2-episode-17-night-of-neglect-580x805.jpg jenna.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg jenna_ushkowitz--300x300.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-curly-romantic-black.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-pictures-1.jpg tn-500_ushkowitz_s222902.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+BdTMVgmzYoWl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+KHznVZbU9EMl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+Nj-EJFQy1xXl.jpg Getty-Images-300x450.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Dresses+Skirts+One+Shoulder+Xx2E4wqczLIl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+C5if7MLCgpll.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+WyYkithMFpYl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+oSKxEcBx6SFl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+vDklfqKXVp7l.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Side+-6fmdSHjWmUl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+YzcHgUrXoYVl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+zqDoVejFTfkl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+LqS_elG532yl.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-born-for-broadway-benefit.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-yearbook-435x580.jpg|Young Jenna Ushkowitz Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+PmAa-Zvw93_l.jpg 7116-Jenna-Ushkowitz-008.jpg 080910-jenna-ushkowitz-290.jpg glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-01.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-AES-031038.jpg Jenna_Ushkowitz+Feb_26_2011.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-interview.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-long-curly-funky-black.jpg Jennaushkowitz 1270839808.jpg Tumblr lnp1gwq7VJ1qcj6rgo1 500.png Tumblr lmhooe8gXl1qhqo4c.gif Tumblr ln4heyDNvV1qf4ddv.gif Tumblr llr4tqn4GT1qizr2c.gif Tumblr lnwiay77ck1qmwbefo1 500.png Glee tike cd front cover by aeusmcgirl-d309apq.jpg Tumblr lm0909ra611qg6tr8o1 500.png Tumblr lm62chpQ6A1qktrpqo1 500.png Tumblr lnv74t3VQm1qj2lhoo1 500.png Tumblr lltd6rXJtm1qan1xio1 500.jpg Glee+3D+Premiere+Jenna+Ushkowitz.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo2_500.jpg Jennaandmichael-costume.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-1.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-2.jpg Jenna-Ushkowitz-@-SAG-Awards-Red-Carpet-2012-PHOTOS-2-1-.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-Mystic Falls.jpg Black and white.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o3_1280.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382662-520-580.jpg -PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg Glee-Cast-glee-9252638-515-357.jpg Jennaseason2.jpg Tina937-1541519 100 100.jpg A 33017e78b1c641f78703904421132917.jpg Jennaushkowitz5.jpg Badge-275-4.png Portal-tina.jpg JennaUshkowitz.jpg tinajenna.jpg TinaGlee.jpg glee.jpg New directions.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Glee-Promos-artie-abrams-8455098-300-385.jpg New directions.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Jenna.jpg Tina Cohen Chang.jpg Glee the music volume 4 by elitextc-d32h2rd-1-.jpg Karaoke10.jpg RHGS.JPG Karaoke009.jpg Karaoke007.jpg Karaokecover.jpg Glee Party Picture.png Ms. Artie Abrams' User Page -2.JPG Glee Gang.JPG 226px-Glee the music volume 4 by elitextc-d32h2rd-1--1-.jpg Jenna-Ushkowitz.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg 558; Tinas & Mike.png File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg Glee04.jpg Glee Gang.JPG Jenna-Ushkowitz.jpg Jennaseason2.jpg Tinat1.jpg Glee ep. 22 s.2- Journey, Journey Medley.jpg Glee - to sir.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Glee04.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg IKissedAGirl.PNG Jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Jennaglee jenna-gray 0864 djrV2.jpg Tina-to sir.jpg Tina-true colors.jpg Tina singing Dog Days.JPG Artina.jpg Tartie2.jpg Mike Tina One of Us.jpg Mikeandtina.png Tina-mike.jpg Vlcsnap-211944.png Vlcsnap-722356.png Imagesihiuh.jpg Jennaushkowitz 1270839808.jpg 558; Tinas & Mike.png A 33017e78b1c641f78703904421132917.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg Glee-Cast-glee-9252638-515-357.jpg Glee-Promos-artie-abrams-8455098-300-385.jpg Glee Gang.JPG Karaokecover.jpg Mina in Gree.png ThumbnailCAFX3M08.jpg Wt62s7jpg.gif 180818 106330706110828 100002016975267 41424 5725177 n.jpg 179634 106187266125172 100002016975267 40328 2673911 n.jpg 179446 106187356125163 100002016975267 40331 5922429 n.jpg 179319 106190342791531 100002016975267 40368 8219332 n.jpg 179066 106187102791855 100002016975267 40322 6102470 n.jpg 169022 106187029458529 100002016975267 40321 1912991 n.jpg 168610 106187332791832 100002016975267 40330 4810692 n.jpg 168149 106189292791636 100002016975267 40350 7925805 n.jpg 168313 106189202791645 100002016975267 40348 5829886 n.jpg 169046 106186986125200 100002016975267 40320 6824737 n.jpg 171052 106189236124975 100002016975267 40349 4762701 o.jpg Tina 24.jpg Tina 25.jpg Tina 23.jpg Tina et Rachel.jpg grammy_arrivals_jenna ushkowitz.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Mike5.jpg 66832 124753117588571 100001616503861 169112 8104567 n.jpg Dog Days are Over.jpg 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg Tumblr lc0844Ikox1qchvf1o1 400.jpg 166859 105411169536115 100002016975267 34753 2533199 n.jpg 182713 111093912301174 100002016975267 85151 7422842 n.jpg 184991 111351652275400 100002016975267 86644 2037008 n.jpg Tina&Mini.jpg Thecheerios13.jpg Thecheerios12.jpg Thecheerios11.jpg Thecheerios10.jpg Thecheerios9.jpg JennaUsh.jpg 336px-The Cheerios Preview.png Pizap.com13020370740931.jpg Tumblr lj4dtvEHAX1qee621o1 500.jpg 03 122-Journey-HD-1580x888-glee-12849857-1580-888.jpg 294285_232536340115666_212619538774013_585379_6598804_n.jpg QUINASOLOCUP.png TinPhotSh.JPG TinPhotShII.JPG TinPhotShIII.JPG TinaAF.png JU.jpg|Jenna Ushkowitz tumblr_m3ee5tw5VO1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ee5tw5VO1r6nrbwo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3empc080g1r62ix2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hr2xlVZF1qm3agio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3hr2xlVZF1qm3agio2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jknok9Cl1qa93lwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3jci0Cwqm1qa93lwo1_500.jpg Category:Actors